Conventional devices for delivering therapeutic energy to tissue include a handle and a probe coupled to the handle. The probe contains at least one electrode to which an electrical power source is connected. The power source allows the electrode to deliver the therapeutic energy to a targeted tissue, thereby causing ablation of the tissue.
With currently available devices for delivering therapeutic energy to tissue, they are hard to maneuver inside a body. It is often difficult or sometimes not possible to place the probe in the correct location of the tissue to be ablated. This is especially a problem when the probe is used inside a laparoscopic device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device and method which is more maneuverable inside a body.